digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpiomon
Scorpiomon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, a Crustecean Digimon. It is said to be created when a computer virus infected data in the databanks of a laboratory studying animals from ancient times. He is an Ultimate Level Digimon that has an enormous appetite. His Japanese name is Anomalocarimon which comes from Anomalocaris, an arthropod from the Cambrian period. He is not to be confused with SkullScorpiomon, the Ultimate Level Insect Digimon that used the name of Scorpiomon first. Evolution Special Evolution DNA Digivolution - Coelamon + Seadramon or Gesomon + Ikkakumon or Octomon + Dolphmon or Ankylomon + Gekomon = Scorpiomon Abilities When fighting, he skillfully captures the enemy using his tentacles and then cuts them with the blade on his tail. When he almost loses a battle, he digs up the ground to burrow out of harm's way. The second pair of eyes on his head are radars to help him navigate the darkness. Attacks * Tail Blade: Fires energy from his claws. * Scorpion Storm: Shoots a stream of sand from his mouth. * Stinger Surprise Appearances Digimon Adventure * Voiced by Lex Lang. Scorpiomon was a minion of MetalSeadramon, the Dark Master of the digital ocean. Shortly after the DigiDestined's first battle with the Dark Masters, they found themselves on a beach and managed to escape an attack by Shellmon, to come across what appeared to be a snack bar. Rushing toward it, Mimi tripped and Joe stayed back to help her, while the others ran on ahead, only to be attacked by Scorpiomon. He used his Scorpion Storm attack to knock them out and then MetalSeadramon appeared to give Scorpiomon clams as his reward. Scorpiomon loved clams to the point of obsession. However, as soon as MetalSeadramon realized that two DigiDestined were missing, he ordered Scorpiomon to search for them, which he did, chasing Mimi and Joe across the beach. Fortunately for them, he was not the fittest of Digimon and could not keep up - but when they started interfering with his clams, he attacked them again. Zudomon and Lillymon knocked him out, and dragged him back to the snack bar, where they rescued the other DigiDestined and left Scorpiomon in their place. When MetalSeadramon found this out, he grabbed Scorpiomon, hoisted him high into the air and let him fall to his death. Last Words -No boss I didn't think that you would. (Screaming while falling) Digimon 02 * Lex Lang reprises his role with a different voice, Miwa Matsumoto provide the voice in the Japanese version. Three years later, when wild Digimon were appearing all over Earth, a Scorpiomon appeared in Australia, near the Great Barrier Reef where it was guarding a Control Spire. Joe and Ikkakumon were there, along with Cody and Submarimon and Ikkakumon Digivolved into Zudomon to fight the Scorpiomon but the ferocity of their battle threatened to destroy the reef. Also present was Derek, an Australian DigiDestined boy and his partner Crabmon, who Digivolved to Coelamon to help Zudomon and Submarimon knock out Scorpiomon, destroy the Control Spire, and send Scorpiomon and the Digimon back to the Digital World. Battle of Adventurers A Scorpiomon was among the Digimon who were sent by Mephistomon to capture Minami Uehara so she could be used to force the location of the V-Pet vaccine program out of her father. The Scorpiomon attacked the shrine that was home to Takato’s cousin, Kai, and his grandfather but Guilmon engaged it in battle, managing to defeat it with the help of an Aero Wing Modify Card. Digimon World 2 Scorpion evolves from MoriShellmon and Shellmon, and can further evolve into Preciomon. Digimon World 4 Scorpiomon is the second boss you will encounter in Dry Land. Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Digimon Deep Savers family